


Day 1: Can't Walk After

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Choking, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Hannibal has fun with Will in bondage. Will loves being his "captive" and being used like a cock whore.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66
Collections: Wendigo & Stag





	Day 1: Can't Walk After

**Author's Note:**

> I was excited for this challenge and then completely forgot about it until tonight. So I am starting at Day 1 but plan to catch up. 
> 
> Thanks to APastAndFutureNerd for telling me about it and sharing the prompt list.

Hannibal had Will draped across a sawhorse style spanking bench with black padded vinyl coverings on it. His muscular thighs were strapped down to the sides and his calves were positioned into vinyl stockings and laced up tightly against the legs of the bench. His chest was pressed against the padded black material and his arms were down at either side. His wrists were in black restraints that were attached to the bench legs by chains and clasps. Poor Will has been left in this position while Hannibal watches from across the room. The waiting was uncomfortable but Will knew that what was to come would be uncomfortable in an entirely different way. He wasn’t sure if he should wish for more time to wait or for the show to go on. It didn’t matter what he should wish for. Will Graham, bound and gagged for Hannibal’s pleasure wished for relief at his captor’s hands. It would get worse before it got better, but it would get better.   
Hannibal broke the silence by clearing his throat and pushing his shoes on the red and black tiles to get up from his throne. Long sensual fingers started to work over the buttons of his shirt while he moved towards Will. It was as if he were removing the clothing to combat the heat coming off of his boy. He took slow steps closing the distance between them. When he got to his Will his white button-down shirt was hanging on him and giving Will a prime view of the soft duff of hair that crept out of his slacks and up the center of his stomach. Those same hands went into Will’s curls to caress his head and pull it into the soft skin of his belly.   
“You are desire incarnate, Will,” Hannibal says to him softly. “ If I weren’t the man that I am it would pain me to hurt you. Fortunately for the two of us, I am the man I am and I know that sometimes you have to suffer for my pleasure. You really do suffer so beautifully.”  
Hannibal steps back and looks at Will’s face. He’s a mess of spit with the oversized gag hindering his ability to keep a clean chin. Hannibal leans in and licks Will’s sloppy face and both of his eyelids before moving around behind him.   
Will blue eyes are looking forward and he tries to move his head enough to make use of the mirror and see what Hannibal is doing behind him. With the lights low he can see that he is there, but that is the only thing that he can tell for sure. Seemingly out of nowhere he feels a harsh spank landed on his left cheek and then one following it on his right cheek. There is no time between the first spanks and the second. Hannibal alternates between Will’s juicy cheeks for a total of 30 spanks on each side. He kneels behind Will and exams his work. Will’s ass is a shade of dark pink that is so brilliant that you can almost see the heat coming off of it.   
“It’s just like a tempting apple,” Hannibal says while he rolls his palms over Will’s irritated skin. He snaps his mouth back and bites, holding the flesh in his teeth.   
When the sounds of Will gasping and whimpering do not come he remembers that he has his mouth busy drooling on the large gag. A sigh escapes and he pushes back his fallen strands of hair. The gag is unbuckled and tossed to the floor.   
“Thank you.” Will spits out while sucking in excess saliva.   
“You’re welcome,” Hannibal replies.  
Hannibal drops his hand on the back of Will’s neck and moves one solitary fingertip down his spine as he takes a spot behind him once again. Will feels soft warm kisses being planted all across the small of his back and around the shape of his ass. When the kisses reach the sweet spot under his cheeks he feels the lustful growl that Hannibal makes against his skin. It’s just the right pitch to speak directly to Will’s cock and beckon it to fill out. Will wiggles against the top of the spanking bench trying to alleviate the pressure of his growing erection pressing into the padded material.   
Air dusts across his ass right before teeth sear into it and Hannibal pulls the meat from the underside of Will’s ass into his mouth and continue to sink his teeth in deeper. Will huffs out three quick gasps trying to get air and then he lets out a rumbling low growl. He instinctively pulls trying to free himself from the bite hold Hannibal has on him.  
“Will,” Hannibal purrs “Are you trying to prevent me from enjoying what is mine? You aren’t trying to take your beautiful body out of my jaws are you?”  
Will remains silent and hang his head. Hannibal lowers himself over Will and puts his dangerous mouth to Will’s ear.   
“You are mine. Do you understand that, Will?” Hannibal states plainly to his dearest. “ You dangled your forbidden fruits in front of me for how long dear Will? I will not wait any longer. I will take what I want, when I want. We talked about this. A contract was signed. Do you remember what happens should you break this contract, Will?”  
Will shivers and feels ice water in his veins as he thinks of the consequences of being uncollared by Hannibal. His lips move around trying to form the words.  
“If I break our contract…” Will swallows hard “you are to” The final part rushes out of his twisted lips “to consume me.”  
Hannibal nips at Will’s ear lobe when the word consume hangs in the air. “ That’s right. You shall be my collared slave or you shall be my meal. For now though, you shall be my fuck meat and I’m going to pound you until you can’t walk after. Are you ready?”  
Will shivers again but this time its lava that courses through his veins and his body turns to jello, well everything except for his painfully erect cock. Hannibal unbuckled his belt and his pants and lets them fall around his feet. He steps out of them and takes the belt from the loops. He places the belt around Will’s throat and pushes the end through the buckle to make a choke collar out of it. He places the loose end of the belt between Will’s teeth as he gets back behind his beautiful boy’s ass.   
The dark pink hue remains and the bite marks have a purple tint around them. Hannibal places a hand on each cheek and begins to lift and rub them opening Will’s cheeks to expose his pink hole. He hums when he sees it and rushes in to kiss it, to lick it. He pushes the cheeks closed against his face while licking his fuck hole in heavy licks with a flat tongue. He places a soft teasing nip on the inside of one of his cheeks causing Will to move around on the bench. He’s careful this time not to give the impression of disobedience. Hannibal reaches for the bottle of coconut oil and slicks his cock up while making out with Will’s tender ass.   
“Will,” Hannibal says and climbs to his feet. He rests his cock between Will’s cheeks in a shallow thrust that doesn’t meet his hole and holds his cheeks tight around it.   
“Yes,?” Will responds with a curious tone.  
“Do you need to be fucked?” Hannibal asks and pushes deeper into his cheeks with the head just brushing against his hole.  
Will sucks in the copper from his bitten lip and moans “yes, yes, I need to be fucked.”  
“What are you, Will? What kind of a man hears their other half tell them they’ll eat them if they break their vows and yet longs to be ravaged by them?” Hannibal pants while opening Will’s hole with the tip and watching the muscle relax and pull him in.  
Will drops the lead of the belt and replies “A desperate cock whore that needs come more than air,” Will says in a shaky and breathless voice.   
He no more than gets the word whore out and Hannibal snaps his hips forward and grabs Will’s hips tight and starts the assault on him. He reaches for the end of the belt and tightens it around Will’s throat. The immediate tightening causes his eyes to bulge and his cock to leak.   
“You’re the fuck meat, why am I doing all of the work, sweet Will?” Hannibal says pulling out him. He quickly frees Will from the restraints and helps him from the bench. He walks to his throne and looks at Will who is standing at the side of the bench.  
“Drop to your knees and crawl over here and mount yourself on my cock. You’d better hurry up, it’s getting cold without you.” Hannibal commanded him.  
Will drops down to his knees and crawls over to the foot of the throne and stands to place himself over Hannibal’s erection. He guides himself in place and feels the muscle assist him in taking it in. Hannibal takes the excess belt material in his hand and tugs at it while gazing at Will with half-lidded eyes. Will starts slow and quickly gains speed fucking himself on Hannibal’s thick cock. Hannibal places the belt in his mouth now and moves his hands to Will’s ass to feel the heated skin move as he bounces and fucks himself.   
He spreads Will’s cheeks and places a finger up against his cock to give Will more to lower onto. Will’s brows furrow when he feels the added girth of his finger but he bites his lips and slams his sore ass onto them and takes them with a moan. Once inside Hannibal pulls his finger to the side, tugging at Will’s entrance and then pushing in with his cock. His head snaps back and the motion causes Will to make a lovely choked gasp from the tension on the belt. The sounds make Hannibal’s cock twitch and he moves another finger from his other hand to challenge Will. he growls and forces himself to take it and then his eyes widen and tears escape the corners of them and dampen his baby blues.   
“Oh Will, you are exquisite beyond compare when you are in anguish of any kind,” Hannibal says before letting his eyes fall closed and his mouth hangs open and he loses himself in the feeling of Will chasing their orgasms one bounce at a time. He removes one finger to wrap a fist around Will’s cock and begins to pump him. The pad of his thumb rests on the end of Will’s cock. He rubs it in slow circles as the precome oozes out. Hannibal feels Will’s body stiffen so he yanks the belt tight in one hand and strokes Will through his orgasm with the other. Will squeezes himself onto Hannibal’s cock and he drowns in ecstasy with Will milking him bone dry.   
The belt is removed and dropped to the floor. Hannibal pulls Will in to kiss him and caress his face. “I adore you, Will,” Hannibal says punctuating his sentence with a nip to Will’s lower lip.   
“ I know, I adore you too,” Will says through a bright smile that takes Hannibal’s breath away once again. 


End file.
